diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Rollenspiel/2
Dieser Rollenspiel-Guide stammt von der Gilde der Grauen Schwerter - Gliok und Mahtan. ---- Das Erstellen eines neuen Charakters Man beginnt, das dürften alle wissen mit dem Aussehen und dem Namen. Hier fängt es an. Die Namensgebung ist eine recht komplizierte Angelegenheit. Zum Einen hat man natürlich die freie Auswahl. Andererseits sollte man diese Auswahl doch etwas einschränken, denn welcher stolze Elfen oder auch Menschenvater (bzw. Mutter) würde sein Kind schon, sagen wir einmal Gewinner, Obstkuchen oder wie auch immer nennen. Man achte also auf die Stimmigkeit des Namens. Vor allem durch die NSCs (Non Player Characters) innerhalb des Spieles kann man einen guten Eindruck davon gewinnen in welche Richtung diese Namen je nach Volk gehen sollten, was nicht heisst, dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches gibt. Aber diese Fälle sollten halt die Ausnahme bleiben. Namensgebung Menschliche Namen beispielsweise sind meist eher einfach und recht kurz. Je nach Stand des Charakters kann sich dann der Nachname etwas verändern, unsere gute Shamra kommt, um ein konkretes Beispiel zu nennen, aus einer recht wohlhabenden Familie. Ihr Nachname lautet: Calaquendi (Bitte nicht schlagen sollte ich ihn falsch geschrieben haben *duckt sich etwas*). Auf der anderen Seite haben wir den Charakter Atti, Atti stammt aus einer einfachen Militärfamilie. Ihr Nachname: Andros. Bei Elfen, bzw. Kaldorei sind meinst sowohl Vor- , als auch Nachname etwas Besonderes, vor allem beim Nachnamen sollte auf die Stimmigkeit geachtet werden, so heist ein Nachtelf keinesfalls "Müller", auch nicht "Glimmerfunke" oder Ähnliches. Nach der Geschichte, die uns Blizzard als Vorlage gibt, haben die Meisten Nachtelfen eher hochtrabende, ein wenig Natur und Nacht bezogene Namen, wie "Silberstrom" oder "Sommerhauch" oder Ähnliches. Ich will jetzt nicht näher auf Gnome, Zwerge oder Draenei eingehen, wichtig ist aber, das auch diese Völker ihre eigenen Eigenarten besitzen, was Namen angeht. Achtet einfach einmal auf die Namen der NSC die ihr trefft, das sollte schon helfen, sich ein ungefähres Bild zu machen. Hintergrundgeschichte Nun haben wir uns also einen Charakter erstellt. Nennen wir ihn einfach mal Mustermensch. Nun erdenken wir uns eine Hintergrundgeschichte, sprich: Wie alt ist Mustermensch? Wo ist er geboren? Wer sind seine Eltern, Familie, Freunde? Wo und wie ist er aufgewachsen? Was gab es für einschneidende Erlebnisse in seinem Leben? Was bewog ihn die Heimat zu verlassen, in die Welt hinauszuziehen? Wieso wurde Mustermensch, sagen wir einfach mal Priester? Spielen wir die gewählte Klasse überhaupt aus oder ist er ein einfacher Wanderer/Bauer/etc. und verdient sich sein Geld durch Botengänge oder ähnliches? Ist Mustermensch vielleicht ein Koch, begabt im Angeln, Schneidern, Singen oder was alles noch einfällt? Die Klasse Vor allem wichtig hierbei ist die Wahl der Klasse. Nicht jeder spielt seine Klasse aus, oder behandelt sie, wie jeder Andere diese Klasse sehen würde. So gibt es Wanderer oder Musiker, bzw. Geschichtenerzähler, deren Klasse zwar Priester oder Magier ist, die Charaktere aber rein Garnichts mit Magie am Hut haben. Ebenfals wichtig ist, das nicht jeder einen Hohepriester, Erzmagier von Dalaran oder einen großen Helden spielen sollte. Das passt einfach nicht in diese Welt. Dies hier zeigt nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt, gehört aber zu den Fragen, die man sich stellen sollte. Eigenschaften Als nächstes liegt die Frage im Raum: Wie ist Mustermensch eigentlich so? Ist er nett? Freundlich? Arrogant? Selbstsüchtig? Aufopferungsvoll? Welche Charaktereigenschaften besitzt er? Dabei ist natürlich darauf zu achten, dass es nicht zu schwarz-weiß wird. Wie auch in jedem von uns steckt auch in Mustermensch jede dieser Eigenschaften. Nur kommt es auf deren Proportionierung an. Wie verhält er sich in Gefahrensituationen? Läuft der sonst so prahlerische Mustermensch weg oder steht der eigentlich recht zurückhaltende Mustermensch seinen Mann. Oder von mir aus auch: Was macht Mustermensch wenn er eine hübsche Frau sieht? Wird er sich überhaupt trauen sie anzusprechen? Wird er sie unter einem Vorwand bitten Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen? Oder wird er selbstbewusst, vielleicht auch zu sehr von sich eingenommen auf sie zugehen. Es kommt darauf an dem Charakter Leben einzuhauchen. Nicht nur eine leere Fassade, die sich an die Form des Rollenspiels hält (Was leider auch schon selten genug ist) und gleich bleibend mehr oder auch weniger freundlich zu allen ist (Oder auch in die negative Richtung). Nein. Der Charakter muss seinen eigenen Kopf haben, seine eigene Denkweise und Spieler muss sich in ihn hineinversetzen und nicht überlegen was er selbst denn tun würde, nein! Was Mustermensch tun würde! Hier fällt wohl schon auf, das der Charakter, hier Mustermensch, anscheinend eine Art zweiter Persönlichkeit für den Spieler darstellen sollte. Keine Angst das hat nun nichts mit Schizophrenie zu tun, es ist aber Tatsache, das man als Spieler, wenn man das Rollenspiel über einen längeren Zeitraum mit dem selben Charakter betreibt, selbst ein wenig in die Rolle hineinrutscht und der Charakter tatsächlich eine Art Eigenleben entwickelt. Wie schon zuvor: Auch dieser Abschnitt ist recht kurz gefasst. Übercharaktere: Was man tunlichst vermeiden sollte. Dämonen, Vampire, Unsterbliche, Übermagier, Untote, etc (Zwar schön in Plots zu gebrauchen, jedoch nicht als dauerhafte Teilnehmer am Spiel) Ebenso sollte man aufpassen wen man als Verbündete einbaut. Beispiels Weise: "Gnomin1 von Naxxramas; Die Untoten gehorchen ihr" oder auch "Zwerg1, der mit den dämonischen Dolchen, der mit... sagen wir einfach mal mit Archimonde, dem Entweiher im Bunde steht" Zudem ist speziell bei Schurken noch zu sagen, dass sie leider fast immer als Meuchelmörder ausgespielt werden. Ein Überlebenskünstler beispielsweise oder ein zwielichter Geschäftsmann passt genauso gut. Meinetwegen auch ein Spion Stomwinds. Power-Emotes Ein weiterer Punkt den man auf jeden Fall vermeiden sollte. Ein Poweremote lässt dem Spieler auf den es gewirkt wird keine Wahl zu reagieren. Beispiel:"Mustermensch nimmt Elf1 das Messer, was dieser gezückt hielt mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Hand" Dem anderen Spieler bleibt nichts als sich zu fügen oder die Situation, je wie verärgert er ist abzubrechen oder, was weitaus sinnvoller ist, den anderen Spieler auf seinen Fehler hinzuweisen und eine Lösung zu vereinbaren. Aber um gar nicht erst zu diesem Punkte zu kommen: Lasst dem anderen die Chance zu reagieren! "Beispielgnom versucht Elf1 das Messer, was dieser in der Hand hält zu entwenden indem er nach dessen Handgelenk greift" In diesem Fall kann der vom Emote betroffene entscheiden ob er ausweicht oder nicht, oder auch sonst wie reagiert. Glaubt mir. Es verärgert ziemlich schnell keine Wahl zu haben. Poweremotes sollte man wirklich nur benutzen wenn die Situation eindeutig ist. Beispiel "Mustermensch nimmt eine Keule und drischt auf den am Boden liegenden, schlafenden Zwerg ein" Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich euch zu gewaltvollen Emotes auffordern möchte *zwinkert* verzichtet am Besten einfach auf diese Form. Die Sprache Es ist ganz klar, dass es durchaus Dialekte gibt. Mustermensch hat vielleicht die Angewohnheit an viele seiner Sätze ein "eh?" zu hängen oder auch leicht zu stottern. Es passt zum Beispiel nicht zu einem Bauern eine sehr gehobene Sprache zu sprechen oder auch zu einem Adligen sich in einem Gossendialekt zu verständigen. Auch möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass "Grüße" vielleicht mittlerweile das gebräuchlichste Wort zur Begrüßung ist, jedoch gibt es viele andere Variationen, von "Meinen Gruß"; "Seid gegrüßt"; "Guten Abend die Damen und Herren" bis hin zu "Hallo", "Schön dich zu sehen mein Freund"; "So begegnen wir uns wieder. Es ist mir eine Freude". Diese Variationen sind je nach Einstellung des Charakters und seines Verhältnisses zu der gegrüßten Person zu gebrauchen. Nicht so gerne gesehen sind Dinge wie "hi" oder auch "moin". Bei den Abschiedsformen ist ebenso eine große Variation vorhanden. Um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen "Auf Wiedersehen; Bis bald; Möge das Licht euch schützen; Mögen eure Wege stets eben sein; Einen angenehmen Abend noch". Das gebräuchliche "auf bald" ist zwar auf konform, jedoch meist auch nur eine Standardfloskel, der mittlerweile ein wenig das Leben fehlt. Nicht gern gesehen sind "cu"; "baba", "bye" und ähnliches. Dies fällt bereits in den ooc-bereich. Hierist vor allem das Elfische noch einmal hervor zuhaben, da es hier feste Grußformeln und Abschiedformeln gibt. So gibt es natürlich das alte "Elune adore", was sich sowohl an Stelle eines "Hallos" oder eines "Tschüss'" verwenden lässt, ebenso das "Ishnu'alah". "Del'Nadris" ist wohl eine der weit verbreitesten Abschiedsformeln der Nachtelfen. OOC Darunter fallen alle möglichen Abkürzungen (DM; cu; cya; DD; lfg; lps etc). Ebenso aller aus dem Englischen stammenden Wörter, wie Power, Mobs, Heal und so weiter. OOC-Sprache Es ist grundsätzlich darauf zu achten, in den ic (in Charakter) Channels keinerlei ooc (out of Charakter), also alles was nicht von dem Charakter, in unserem Fall Mustermensch ausgeht zu verwenden. Immer ic sind /s; /y und nach den Regeln zwar auch /p, wobei letzteres allerdings meist nach Absprache vernachlässigt wird. Nicht ohne Grund wie ich finde, solange die anderen beiden Channel währenddessen weiter hin für das Rollenspiel verwendet werden. WICHTIG! Hierbei ist allerdings IC und OOC zu trennen. Ein Charakter kann IC das Größte Ar... ehm der größte Depp sein, aber der Spieler dahinter könnte im OOC sehr nett sein. (Als Beispiel könnte man die liebe Shamra nennen, oder auch Thersites, beide Charaktere sind IC keine besonders angenehmen Zeitgenosssen *duckt sich abermals*) Auch anders herum sollte darauf geachtet werden, wenn euner Charakter ein Mensch ist, der eher weniger von Elfen hällt, so muss er nicht dennoch positive Gefühle für eine Elfin empfinden, nur weil sie von einer guten OOC-Freundin gespielt wird. Natürlich ist diese Trennung sehr schwer und stellt eine der größten Hürden im Rollenspiel dar. OOC-Zeichen Jede Form von Smilie oder Ähnlichem ist ebenso zu unterlassen. Dazu zählen Beispielsweise "XD"; "Smile"; "O.o", aber auch das so häufig gebrauchte "^^" OOC-"Sünden" Um es kurz zu machen: -Im Feuer tanzen -Mit Leuten umgehen wie man möchte, da die Spielmechanik ja keine angemessene Reaktion zulässt. -Sinnloses durch die Gegend hüpfen oder im Kreis rennen -Noch vieles Weiteres Vermischung von OOC und IC Leider kommt es häufig vor, dass auf eine Frag, die ooc im Offizierschennel gestellt wurde, scheinbar ic im Gildenchannel geantwortet wird. Jedoch sollte man bedenken, jegliche Form des oocs ist für Beispielgnom nicht existent, er hört, sieht und bemerkt es nicht. Bringt euch also nicht selbst in merkwürdige Situationen! Umgekehrt jedoch ist es durchaus zulässig auf eine ic gestellte Frage ooc zu antworten, wenn der eigenene Charakter es nicht weiss, man selbst aber schon (Alles natürlich mit ooc-Kennzeichnung und im richtigen Channel). Danach ist der Charakter des Anderen vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt schlauer, aber vielleicht ja der Spieler. Level, Zirkel, Skill ? Zu guter Letzt einer der eher schwierigen Punkte. Level, Zirkel, Skill... Wie auch immer. Das Level bezeichnet in dem Spiel die Stärke eines Spielers, der durch Erfahrungen, viele Gefahrenreiche oder Lehrreiche Situationen immer klüger oder stärker wird. Jedoch ist es nur ein Versuch Balance in das Spiel zu schaffen. Gäbe es diese (World of Warcraft-) Welt wirklich wären solche Bezeichnungen in keinster Weise zu finden. Denn he.. Wer von uns bezeichnet schon seine Fertigkeit zu schwimmen anhand von Skillpunkten oder auch den geübten Umgang mit dem Schwert?! Ob Man es nun Zirkel oder Level, Stufe oder auch sonst wie nennt. Es bleibt doch eigentlich ein ooc-punkt der Spielmechanik, der viel zu unkomplex ist um so etwas zu gebrauchen und eigentlich auch nicht genutzt werden sollte (Ebenso für Dinge wie Angelskill, Schneiderei, Talenteverteilung und ähnliches gültig) Vorteilhaft ist es auch, die Geschichten der Einzelnen Völker zu kennen, wobei der nachfolgende Link zur Geschichte der Völker zu empfehlen ist. Ebenso die Zeitleiste um Fehler in der Charaktergeschichte zu vermeiden. Beispiel: "Elf1 wurde in Darnassus geboren" Darnassus existiert vielleicht 5 oder 6 Jahre und ein Elf ist vielleicht mit 100 Jahren oder eher mehr dem Kindesalter entwachsen (siehe Zeitlinie). Sehr nützlich auch das Addon FlagRSP mit dem man eine äußere Beschreibung des Charakters hinzufügen kann und nickt nur auf die Beschränkte Auswahl von Blizzard angewiesen ist. Beispiel: * 1,20 Meter groß * Narbe unter dem linken Auge * Trägt eine silberne Kette * wirkt eher schmächtig und kränklich Das nun sollte einen ersten Überblick geben, worauf man acht geben sollte, natürlich gibt es noch eine Unzahl von kleinen Feinheiten mehr, die aber eher während dem Spiel hervor treten und an die man sich fast shcon von selbst anpasst.